Shinra Co has a problem
by Chakkari
Summary: It should've been a simple mission, bodyguard the president. But problems begin to form, both within and outside the Turks. Well, of course, otherwise it wouldn't be fun. RenoxElena, cause i want to. R&R if you want.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had this idea a while ago, never put it into action until now though, but I think you like it…..or I hope so. Any way, I don't own any of these characters at all, whatsoever, but it's always fun to fuck with them anyway. This has no chronological order, I will place dead people in, cause I can.

* * *

"Well? Is everything in place?" 

"I would say so. We have fifteen 3rd class SOLDIERs outside the building, two 2nd classes on each floor, and two 1st classes on the same floor as the meeting. Then, of course, two of us will be in the room with you."

"Verdot?"

"No, he barely wanted to help plan this out."

Rufus sighed. Well, that wasn't unexpected. After all, Verdot had his family to worry about, and shouldn't really have even been a part of the planning stage. He almost felt sorry about the blackmail he had to use to bring him in. almost.

But of course, they needed all the help they could get with this meeting. It'd been 4 months since the slaughter of the 13th division of the Soldier, Ragnarok, and the betraying division, Deepground, had decided to make a few formal demands, or "requests" as Weiss so politely put it. Tseng didn't know the division as well as Verdot in, that's why he was called in. of course, even if this meeting was just his chance to take Rufus' head off, Weiss would have a little competition.

"What about surveillance? Are you in charge of that as well, Tseng?" Rufus continued.

"Yes." Tseng replied with his usual enthusiasm. "The whole building is wired, infrared traps have been set, and every opening is covered."

"Who are the two 1st classes?"

"Zack and Sephiroth, two of the best."

"And who will be other escort?"

Tseng sighed.

* * *

"Well, the whole thing goes down tomorrow, I guess." Reno sighed 

"Pretty much," Rude answered flatly

Reno sighed as he skipped another rock across the water. The riverfront was really the only place to relax during his break. After all, around the building, the SOLDIERs were standing guard, and anywhere near the building, the dumbass news crews had already taken up space for blocks. It was hard just to get to the hotel a block away.

Reno sipped his soda, the one took him half an hour to get from a Starbucks down the street. Again, dumbass news crews.

"Are you two still sitting here doing nothing?" a voice perked up behind them.

"Well, if it isn't Tseng's little fangirl." Reno snickered

"Lay off, fag, he's mine." Elena sneered

"I'm not gay, dumb blonde."

"Really? I've never even seen you with a girl."

"If that's why I'm gay, that definitely makes you a lesbian."

"What are you talking about? I'm with Tseng all the time!"

"That's what I mean." the redhead smirked

"You're such a jackass."

"Well, you've been throwing yourself at him since you joined, and nothing's happened."

"So that makes him a girl?"

"Either that or as really, really, really gay."

Elena kicked him just enough for it to hurt, then sat next to the redheaded donkey and looked out over the water, Rude nudged Reno, and pointed to the blonde. Reno silently mouthed "no way" and put up his hands in denial.

"Do it." Rude whispered.

"I will…just later…" Reno whispered

"You said before the meeting."

"I know, but-"

"But what? You said you would."

"Fine, ok!" Reno whispered loudly

Reno took a deep breath. It wasn't that he didn't want to; it was just a little awkward.

"Hey Elena, how long are you off?" Reno asked

"I get off for the rest of the night, since I'm in charge of the surveillance tomorrow, why?"

"I was just wondering, maybe we could go do something?"

"_That might've been the wrong way to say it…_" Reno thought as the blonde gave him a slightly confused look, like he said something in French, or some other language neither of them knew.

"Do you mean like…?"

"No, no, I meant the three us…"

"Oh…what'd you have in mind?"

"Um...the movies?"

"Didn't really think it out, huh?"

"Well, you think of someplace else, then."

"No, a movie is fine." Elena said as she stood up and stretched her arms over her head, which protruded her chest a little. She caught Reno looking up at her, with a weird look on his face: a smile. "What's with you?"

"N-nothing, don't worry about." Reno stammered as he turned away, blushing a little.

"…well are we going?"

"o-oh, yea, let's go." Reno jumped up and starts walking off quickly, then turns back. "Well, come on!"

Elena became somewhat confused, and turned to Rude "…does he seem to be acting kinda strange to you…?"

Rude only sighed as a response, then got up and followed Reno, tailed by a slightly bewildered Elena.

* * *

Reno calmed down by the time they to the theater, when Elena decided to break the silence. 

"So what movie are we seeing?"

"I dunno, which one do you wanna see?"

"Hmm…I didn't get to see Bruce Almighty."

"Ok, we'll go see that."

Once they got their tickets and popcorn, they went into the theater room, which has quite empty. Reno and Elena sat next to each other, and Rude sat in the row behind them.

A little ways thru the movie, about where Bruce makes the monkey crawl out the gangster's ass, Reno's hand grabbed Elena's over the popcorn they were sharing. This, of course, turned his face as red as his hair as he quickly pulled back his hand.

"S-sorry about that, I-I-I wasn't paying attention…" Reno stammered again

"Don't worry about it, it's ok," Elena said calmly. "It's not like you ever do pay attention, anyway."

"Y-yeah, I guess not…"

"…are you alright?"

"Y-yea, I'm fine, why?"

"You're acting really jumpy."

"I…I need to go to the bathroom." Reno said as he got up and left the movie.

* * *

After the movie ended, Elena left the movie room alone. 

"Dammit, first Reno leaves 'to the bathroom' and now Rude's gone too." She muttered to herself as she walked out. Then she saw Reno, leaning against the wall, and started walking faster towards him, still muttering. "I swear, if those two were trying to ditch me…"

Reno got off the wall, deciding to go back to the movie. As he turned around, he slams into Elena, making her topple over on top of him.

"Ow! What the h-" he fell silent when he saw Elena's head on his chest, felt the warmth of her body pressed his own, and blushed a very, very deep red.

Elena pushed herself up to her knees, still straddling Reno's waist, and rubbed her head.

"Dammit, that hurt..." she looks down and sees Reno, somewhat frozen, and quickly gets off of him. "Sorry, Reno, I wasn't watching where was going." she holds out her hand to help him up. Reno brought himself to his senses and took Elena's hand, and got pulled up.

"T-thanks, sorry."

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yea, I-I'm fine."

"You sure? Your face is flushed."

Reno looked away, and tried to hide the blush. "I-I'm fine."

"And why the hell did you two ditch me?!?"

"W-what are you talking about? We didn't ditch you."

"Really? Then why do you keep stuttering?"

"T-t-that's not-"

"And you've been acting so nervous and jumpy today. You two have been planning this all day, right?"

"We're not ditching you! I've just been trying to avoid saying something, ok?"

"What was it?"

"I-it's weird, I want to say it, but…"

"Is it that bad?"

"No, no, I just-"

"Then say it already."

"I just-"

"Dammit, Reno, just sa-"

Elena tried to finish her sentence, but she found it hard to talk with Reno's lips pressed firmly against her own.

* * *

A/N: well, i hope that was enough of a cliff hanger to keep you interested, cause i'm not done. i'll try and get it done within the next week, but it may have to wait until exam week. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok, for all those who are reading, this is chapter two. Same rules apply. Not my characters, what I write, I write because I can, and R&R's are appreciated, so do it if you want to.

* * *

Elena had a lot of different things going through her mind at this point. Most of them included hurting Reno. Painfully. But she instead just reacted, closed her eyes, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, as Reno slid his hands around her waist at the same time.

After about ten seconds, Elena pushed herself off Reno and turned away. "I-I shouldn't be doing this…"

Reno was blushing just as much, realizing what he'd done. "S-sorry, I just…"

"It's…it's all right…you just…took me by surprise, that's all."

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell over the two of them, neither knowing what to say. It was about 5 or 10 seconds, but it felt like forever before the silence was broken by a 2 passing fire engines, followed by a fleet of police cars. Having something else to talk about, Reno made the first effort.

"Where do you think they're going?"

"I don't know."

Next to them, a little girl, who looked no older than 12, stepped seemingly out of nowhere. She had short, dark orange hair, with bangs that somewhat shaped her face.

"That hotel the power-hungry tycoon and his people are staying at went up in flames. You can see the smoke from here." The girl said, rather flatly, as she pointed up to the black smoke rising over the buildings. "I heard two people died, too."

"Isn't our hotel over that way?" Reno asked. Reno's mind never really works unless he felt his classic rush of adrenaline.

"Reno, that is the hotel and Shinra is the power-hungry tycoon!! Now come on, he might be in there!"

Elena grabbed Reno's wrist and pulled him along as they ran back to the hotel.

* * *

Reno and Elena got to the hotel in time to see the flames start to die down from the fire hoses. Several people were trying to get into burning building. Elena started to get worried, not seeing Tseng anywhere. She ran around the building, a little panicked, not realizing she was still dragging Reno with his wrist in a death grip, nor listening to him yell "Elena, I can walk! Let the fuck go!"

She finally let go of Reno when she found Tseng, standing along side Rufus, and ran up to him, wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him as much as she could.

"Tseng, you're all right!"

Tseng sighed. He was used to it by now. After all it usually happened twice a day, once in the morning and once before everyone went to sleep. This'd probably be the second time today, and it was only late afternoon.

"Please, Elena, let go of me." Tseng said coldly. Elena reluctantly followed orders and let go of him, and took a step back.

"Shouldn't you or Rufus be talking to the press?" Reno said as he rubbed his wrist.

"The police are handling them right now, and Rude's helping the firemen get inside the building. If this whole thing dies down in a little bit, we can probably just turn them away."

"Not anymore, look." Reno pointed behind Tseng to Rude who was walking up to the group, cleaning his glasses.

Tseng turned around just as rude puts his glasses back on. "Are the SOLDIERs still in there?"

"Sorry, we just got in a little while ago, so I can't be sure. But all forty-five 3rd class soldiers have been killed; no less than 3 stabs in any of them and several were beheaded."

After a brief silence, Tseng sighed. "Are they still in the building?"

"No one suspicious has left the building, so it should be so, but other than the SOLDIERs, I think that one of-"

"No, I'm here." A subtle, but commanding voice came from behind rude. The others looked up to see the voice came from Elena's sister, her shirt lightly spotted with blood.

"What happened in there?" Tseng continued to ask his standard questions with a straight face, despite hearing of the quarter of a division killed, and even a bloodied-up subordinate in front of him.

"A redhead woman, thick Russian accent, came in shortly before the building locked itself down and killed the SOLDIERs. I tried to take her out, but I couldn't. She was going to kill me, but left. Someone called her back, I couldn't find out more than that."

"That's good enough; if some one called her back then she isn't our biggest problem. Besides, we have to be ready tomorrow."

"But I really think I should-"

"I told you, it's all right. I'll have someone else do the research on her, we need you here, understand?"

"…yes sir."

Tseng walked off, along with Rufus towards the press, and Elena's sister left the group as well, leaving Reno, Rude, and Elena in an awkward silence.

"…did Tseng seem a little off to you?" Reno pointed out.

"Well, most of the bodyguards were wiped out," Rude answered. "He probably just got caught off-guard."

"Heh, maybe he's not a heartless fuck after all."

Reno saying something like this in front of Elena usually earns him a punch in the stomach, or in the worst case a bullet in his leg. After realizing that there was no pain, he looked to his side to see Elena staring at the back of her sister, blocking everything and everyone else out. Her nails were digging into her arm; Reno could feel her barely restraining herself from going into a blind rage.

"Hey, Elena, are you alright?"

After a slight pause, Elena silently nodded, then walked away. Reno wondered what to do next, follow instinct and let her work it out herself, or to go and comfort her, as he thought he should. Rude watched him argue with himself for about 3 minutes before he spoke up.

"Just give her a little time before you go to her, ok?"

"Ok, ok, I got it. Shouldn't you be doing something other than counseling me?" Reno snapped back.

"Well, you looked so pathetic," Rude countered. "I had to say something."

Before Reno had time to say something back, rude turned and left to the building, most of the fire out now.

* * *

An hour later, Reno started to search for Elena. He found her sitting by the riverfront, looking out over the flowing water. It really was the only place to get away from everyone else, away from everything else. Reno took a deep breath and walked up to Elena.

"Hey, you alright?" Reno said casually as he sat down next to her.

"…yeah, I'm fine." She responded indifferently. She didn't even bat an eye at Reno, simply continued to stare out over the river.

"You seemed really mad back there." Reno waited for a response, which never came. "…um, so are you at bad terms with your sister or something?" the silence hung in the air for what seemed like an hour.

"I hate her…" She finally spoke up, barely more than a whisper. "I really fucking hate her." It was a little louder this time. Elena leaned against him, and hugged his waist, once again making his face turn a shade of red. "I just…I can't shake that feeling, like she wants me to feel inferior to her." Her eyes became brimmed with tears; she was on the verge of crying.

"Elena…" Reno just couldn't find the words. He wanted something that wouldn't sound as arrogant as he was, but he drew a blank. Well, all the blood was in his face. He decided to, instead of talking, just wrapped his arm around her.

"It's been like this since we were kids." Elena went on, still trying to hold back tears. "We competed over everything, and she would beat me all the time. Half the time, I would crack under pressure, while it always just showed her at her best.

"Everybody loved my sister," she continued. "When she came home with an 'F' the first time, the only time, all my parents said was 'try better next time,' but every time I came home with one, I just got scolded." She began to cry harder, and cried into Reno's chest. "And it's still that way. Even Tseng likes her more than he likes me."

Again, Reno wanted to say something, but it was pointless. At a lack of words, he warmly wrapped his arms around Elena, and softly petted her head. She blushed, thinking that she wasn't supposed to do this, but Reno's hand sliding down the back of her head made her feel relaxed. The tears started to stop and she nuzzled against his chest. The sounds of the shallow water running over of riverbed stones drowned out everything else, creating a different world for the two of them, completely tranquil, and free of anyone else. Reno and Elena slowly drifted into sleep, cradled by the soothing serenity of their own little world.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter two. About the thing with elena's sistser, i think that it's a little strange. It might be done alot more often that i think, and i'm just ignorant of it, but i don't have a name for elena's sister, all i know is that she's a handgun-user like elena and she exists. Anyway, i'm not done yet. And i will try to get the next one done before the middle of feburary, so expect another chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this is chapter 3, my friends, and I'll try to end it at an exciting point. For those who are still reading this lackluster story, thank you. Reviews are smiled upon, no matter how insulting (laughed at if too insulting).

Reno woke up a little later, Elena still asleep, still cradled in his arms. He looked up to the sky seeing nothing but a vast darkness. In a city this big, the many, many lights made all the stars fade into the black, making the sky little more than a dark veil that wrapped around the city at night.

It was then that Reno noticed the dead silence around him. True silence, unlike the way they blocked out everything else. Even the river seemed to fall silent, the rushing water sounding more like a trickle now. Empty was really the only way to describe the surreal scene, from an outside point of view. Yet all Reno wanted right now was to be alone with Elena, it was enough for him to out with her in the middle of the night in utter silence.

Reno suddenly panicked. "It couldn't be midnight already could it?" he thought worriedly. After waking Elena up enough to have her walk, they got about two blocks before seeing Rude waiting on the corner.

"Rude? Why are you all the way out here?"

"Tseng asked me to come find you two a little while ago. We've changed hotels, everyone was moved."

"Oh, ok, lead the way." Rude immediately walked off toward the hotel, and Reno followed as quickly as he could with Elena stumbling along sluggishly.

"Reno, where were you?" Tseng said. He looked calm and collected as always, but he had what Reno referred to as an "invisible twitch." If you listened close, when ever he was mad, the timing between Tseng's breath would become irregular, as if he would hold his breath every once in a while.

"I was at the riverfront with Elena, sir." Reno quickly spun around to show Tseng the sleeping blonde on his back, then turned back just as quick. "We, um, kinda fell asleep."

A brief silence fell over the room before Tseng sighed. The intake wasn't as shallow, and the sigh lasted longer than normal. He had moved from pissed to annoyed, which worked in Reno's favor.

"You and Elena are roomed in 515." This woke Elena up somewhat.

"Excuse me…?" Elena groggily asked, still drowsy from her nap.

"You and Reno are in 515, now go." Tseng threw Reno the card, and they walked off to their room. By the time they reached the elevator, Elena had woken up a little more.

"Reno, you can let me down now." she said, still just a little drowsy.

"Oh, sorry." Reno squatted down and let her get off his back. The two of them silently rode the elevator up to the fifth floor, then into room 515. Elena sat on the bed close to the window, and Reno sat on the other, sighing. After a couple seconds, Elena got up and sat next to Reno and kissed on the cheek.

"Thanks for keeping me company by the river." Elena said, smiling softly towards Reno.

"Oh, um…no problem, just glad I could help." Reno smiled back, blushing a little.

Elena wrapped her arms around Reno's waist and leaned against him. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, I couldn't control myself."

"It's ok, I kinda figured you and your sister had problems with each other."

"Was it that obvious?"

"oh yeah, stares across room, cutting each other off in mid-sentence during briefings….and you two never talk, even though you're related. Things like that usually mean that there's a problem."

Elena sighed. Reno wrapped his arms around Elena, embracing her warmly. She held on to him a little tighter, and sighed softly, enjoying he warmth of his body against hers. The silence descended over them again. The feeling in the room was mutual, passion. However, neither could bring themselves to show it completely and openly before the other would.

Reno decided he would be first and kissed Elena, softly pressing his lips against hers. Elena, blushing a deep red, kissed back with the same gentleness. As they kissed, Reno slid his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his, making Elena moan softly, caught in the immense pleasure his lips brought. Reno was lost in it as well; he unconsciously slid his hand up to her breasts. 6 hours ago, this would've ended with Reno hospitalized for a week, but now Elena didn't try to stop it, didn't want to stop it.

The gentle and tender passion soon turned into pure lust, and Reno gently pushed her down onto her back and gingerly kissed her neck, and Elena loved it. She undressed Reno, undoing the buttons on his jacket and his shirt and practically flinging them to the ground. Reno was just as assertive, passing his arm under her shirt and groping her breasts. Needless to say, she let out a moan.

In this moment, the same thought passed through both of their minds, both wanted to make love to the other; erotic, hot and heavy sex, to be blunt. She gently pushed Reno off, got up and walked a few steps away. She began to strip in front of him, slowly taking off her jacket, then her shirt, then bent over and slid off her skirt. She walked back over to Reno, her arms behind her back, undoing her bra…

Reno woke up the next morning with the sun in his eyes. Squinting, he saw Elena by the window, the sheet wrapped around up to her breasts. She had opened the curtains, looking out to the skyline of the city, letting the morning sun flood the room. Reno got on his boxers, discarded to the floor next to the bed from last night, and walked over to Elena, embracing her waist tightly. Elena dropped her head against his chest and sighed. He softly stroked her hair, enjoying that classic feeling of the morning after sex, 'cause we've all felt that. It didn't last very long; the hotel phone rang, loud, wrecking the mood of the room. Elena moved to the bed and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"We're in place by oh-seven-hundred, asses in gear." The voice that came through the phone was the same grinding, irritating voice that Elena had heard since as long as she could remember. "And try to keep your hands off each other until we get break, ok?"

Elena blushed a deep red. "WH-what do you mean by that?"

"It's oh-six-thirty-eight right now. Be on time, both of you." Click. Elena was suddenly mad and nearly slammed the phone down and stormed off to the shower as Reno stood by the window, still clueless as to what just happened.

Later, once both Reno and Elena were ready, they headed out to the designated building. Reno was feeling a little awkward now that someone knew about him and Elena. The silence had fallen on them again, making it only more awkward by the second. Once they reached the building, before Reno heads to the meeting room, he kisses Elena's cheek, holding an arm around her waist.

"I'll see you later, ok?" he said smiling. Elena nodded before lightly kissing him then leaving to the surveillance room. Reno then took off for the entrance where Rufus would be waiting in his car until time for the meeting. There he finds Tseng waiting, leaning against a white limousine, with the same impatient look he always has.

"You're late, Reno." He scolded

"Late? It's only six-fifty, I'm ten minutes early."

"Six-fifty two, and you were supposed to be here at six-forty five. You're seven minutes late."

"You never told me that!"

"I said that when I first assigned you to bodyguard President Shin-ra."

Reno sighed; tired of arguing with Tseng and not liking where it was headed. "Sorry, I, uh, didn't get much sleep last night."

Tseng let out a long sigh. He started to explain to Reno what could happen in seven minutes, a list of scenarios that nobody wanted to be in, but was interrupted by the same orange haired girl that Reno saw yesterday, walking out of the building. She had a large sword on her back and what looked like a pair of larger versions of Reno's weapon. At least, this is what shot through Reno's mind as the girl came out. Tseng merely wondered why this girl had walked out of what should've been a sealed off building.

"We're waiting for you inside." she said, waiting for a response from either of the two men, preferring one from the properly dressed one.

"...who are you and how long have you been waiting?" Tseng asked, not a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I'm the negotiator's bodyguard, that's all you need to know. And we've been waiting for an hour; we believed that you would be ready to speak by six o'clock this morning."

"I'm sorry for the wait; we've been having a few problems lately."

"Ah, it's a shame what happened to them, isn't it."

"Now how would a little girl know about that, even before the cops got there, I might add." Reno spoke up. What he wanted to ask was why the girl was holding a sword that size, or how she could even lift it, but that would have to wait.

"We're waiting inside, I suggest that you and your representative come now." she turned and walked back inside, leaving Reno without an answer.

"What was that about, Reno?"

"Bah, I met that girl yesterday. She told us that people had died in a fire, and we were at least half a mile away. The cops couldn't have released news that fast."

Tseng sighed. "It's called being well-informed, Reno, I suggest you give it a try," he opened the door of the limo. "President Shin-ra, we need to go to the meeting room now, please."

Rufus got out of the car, sliding his hand out of his breast pocket of his trademark white suit. "So we're starting, are we?" Tseng nodded, and started on to the meeting room, followed by Rufus and trailed by Reno.

Once on the seventh floor, they find Zack and Sephiroth, stand at their post. Zack, jet black hair cut short and slicked back, was leaning with his back against the wall, buster sword leaning the same way, within quick reach, while Sephiroth, long silver hair gleaming under the fluorescent lights, stood straight at attention, his arm holding Masamune with the blade already an inch or two into the floor.

"Hm? Reno, aren't you already in there?" Zack asked, looking puzzled.

"What? Why would I be in there?"

"You got there before we did. You came out and went back in saying 'those fools are pathetic.'"

"How many beers did you chug last night?" Reno finally said before following Tseng and Rufus into the room.

Standing by the window, looking out over the skyline of the city, was a tall, black haired woman, adorned in a silver dress with an open back. As she turned around to face the more professionally dressed group, you could see the eye patch on her right eye, just as black as her hair.

"Oh great," Reno thought. "Either A, she's insane and thinks she's a pirate or B, she really knows how to fight. That's perfect."

"So you showed up, finally. I was starting to think you wouldn't come." the Sliver Lady brushed back her hair, talking as if she had waited since dawn.

"I apologize, Ma'am, we've had a problem recently, and it's hindered us somewhat." Rufus explained. "But, I'm sure the worst of it is over."

"You're forgetting your position. You are the guests, we are the hosts, remember that." she picked up a small cup of coffee on the end of the table close to her and sipped a little of it. "And I'm sorry to hear about the fire. It's good that you got out safely. Otherwise, this little meeting couldn't carry on, now could it."

"I suppose not, but some how I doubt it would've made a difference."

the lady looked at him coldly for a second, then smirked and took another sip of her coffee. "You're quite arrogant, aren't you."

"I prefer the word 'confident'. But before we start I want to confirm something with you." Rufus held his hand over his back, and Tseng placed a piece of paper that had been ripped out of a drawing pad into it. "This is a sketch of the person said to be seen during the fire, confronted by one of my personal guards, but escaped." Rufus walked to the lady and handed the paper to her. She took it and silently stared at it for a second, then smirk, just as before.

"Well, I see this will be a short meeting." there was almost laughter in her voice as she ripped the paper up and handed it the shreds to the orange haired girl behind her.

"So you know who that lady was, I take it?" Rufus continued to prod her for a clear cut answer.

"Yes, quite well. In fact, it should only be a matter of seconds before-"  
Hearing a voice, Tseng took his hand to his ear, pressing in the ear piece in to listen better. A few seconds later, Tseng shot a look at the "host" and muttered "restrain her," into the mike. The lady smirked and sipped her coffee, although this smirk seemed more evil than the last.

"Was this interruption scheduled?" Rufus asked, in that same slightly-less-than serious tone he had been using the whole meeting.

"Well, yes, but no where near this early. That girl always arrives much too early to anything and everything. Please forgive her outburst, she will be dealt with later," She said, almost adding a dangerous tone in here voice, much different from before. "But for now, let's get on with our real reason for being here. My name is Argento, I am a member of the Tsviets, as you guessed, no doubt."

"And the girl?"

"Quiet, Reno." Tseng was always quick to shut him up.

"Actually since we're on the topic, I was wondering that too." Rufus said, with a hint of smugness in his voice. "After all, I'm sure you know the names of everyone on this side of the board, am I wrong?"

With a small wave from Argento, the girl took a few steps forward; a small clink of the sword on her back hitting the metallic rods on her legs was made with every step.

"My name is Shelke, of the Tsviets," she then glared directly at Reno. "I hear the Turks are good fighters, I hope we won't have to find out, akage-nii." she then turned and took her place back by Argento's side, clinking all the way back.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted," Argento smiled and leaned back in her chair "I'd like to make this quick."

"Please do, I'm much too busy to continue here for long." Rufus continued to act like it was nothing to be talking to the pirate chick.

"All right," she smirked, seemingly trying to hold back a grin. "We want Omega. Where is it?" at the mention of the word 'Omega', Tseng and Reno both automatically reached for their guns. That was a word never spoken to Rufus, his father (were he alive), or anyone in the higher echelons of the Shin-ra Company. Rufus put his hand up, signaling them to stop, but they still kept their hands on their guns.

"You have to give me more information than that, I'm afraid. For instance, what do you mean by Omega?"

"I mean the weapon. the one that, once chaos is released, would follow and destroy the world, then move on to a new planet and let the whole process start again." she replied. It was obvious what she meant, but now the only question was what she wanted it for.

"...I'm afraid we just can not abide by this." Rufus said after a short pause, finally sounding serious. Argento stared at him for a second, then smirked again, and even laughed a little.

"Is that so, Mr. Shin-ra?" she asked, just the ceiling speaker came on and Elena's voice crackled through.

"Sir, that girl from the hotel got into the power grid, please leave immed-" the message got cut off as the all the lights in the building flickered off.

"That bitch just doesn't know when to sit still." Argento sighed as she stood up and started to walk out. Reno and Tseng's guns were fully drawn and pointed straight at her. As she approached the door, Zack stepped in and blocked the doorway.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay in here until President Shin-ra leaves."

"Its fine, he'll be coming with us. Sephiroth, get rid of this pest." just like that, Zach was thrown down the hall, the buster sword on his back scraping along the ground. Once he stopped, he pulled himself up only to stare at the pointy tip of Masamune.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zack shouted.

"Getting to wipe that pathetic look off your face." Sephiroth replied and he pulled the sword up and swung back down.

"Now then, Shin-ra, let's be leaving." she demanded. Rufus wasn't dumb, in fact, this might've been a good chance to see where they were hiding, and then take them out there. Unfortunately, Reno didn't think of that and began firing at Argento. Shelve stepped in and held the broadsword in front of Argento stopping the bullets just before they hit her.

"Akage-nii, I thought we had an agreement." the little carrot top said.

"No, no, if they want to fight over their survival," Argento said as she took the sword from Shelke. "We'll let them." Argento dove forward and swung at the two Turks, missing by only a few inches. She then grabbed Rufus and burst thru the window and started her seven story drop.

"Shin-ra!" Tseng shouted, moving to the window and leaning over the edge. He aimed at Argento, although knowing that he'd probably hit Shin-ra he decided not to fire.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to lean so far out a window?" the young girl joked, still in the room. Tseng spun around and was impaled on Shelke's saber. She then quickly pushed him off the weapon and out the window, to begin the same seven story drop. "Shoulda listen to Mother." she said, almost grinning as she watched him fall. She turned to face Reno, and found the tip end of an Electro-Mag Rod half an inch from her face.

"...I guess we'll be finding out who's better, won't we, akage-nii..."

* * *

A/N: ok...sorry for the wait...but this pitiful thing should only go on ofor another chapter or two if i really work on it...thanks for your attention 


	4. Chapter 4

Reno wasn't one for confrontation, much less kinds that might end with him getting hurt. But that's the kind of job he was in, he reminded himself. The orange haired girl in front of him was grinning mindlessly, firmly gripping her EM Sabers, standing half an inch from 120 volts electrocuting her brain.

"Is there a problem in here?" Sephiroth was standing in the doorway with a bloody Masamune gripping in his hand. Reno distracted himself from Shelke to point his gun at Sephiroth. Seeing her chance, Shelke kicked him in his stomach as he pointed the gun, knocking him off balance. When Reno regained his composure, he swung down at her head, but Shelke blocked with her weapon.

"Nope, everything is just fine." she said, almost laughing.

"Is he necessary?" the man with the silver lance said.

"Nope, notta bit." Shelke took two hops back and then dove at Reno, thrusting an EM saber at his face. Reno blocked, knocking it to the side. Shelke landed in front of him and swung at his stomach, missing initially, but grabbing the stray weapon she impaled his hand. "Fun, isn't it, akage-nii?" Shelke laughed. Reno winced and gritted his teeth, then started groaning when Shelke began to twist and push the saber through his hand. A sadistic smile began to spread across her face, growing wider and wider with every drop of Reno's blood spilled to the floor.

"Don't toy with him; we've got work to do." Sephiroth said, watching the entire scene.

"Well, I guess it's time fore me to go, akage-nii..." the smile turned into a menacing grin."Bye-bye." She pushed farther into his hand, and with a quick twirl, swung him out the window. Reno quickly grabbed the edge with his good hand, dropping his Electro-Mag.

Shelke stepped up on the edge, directly over Reno's hand. "I can't play anymore, akage-nii." She raised the saber, business side down, with a small glint in her eye. "Now go." She slammed the weapon Reno's hand, twisted it, and then pried his hand off the edge, letting him drop to the concrete below.

This is it, Reno thought. Reno closed his eyes and started to count the floors until his death. Five...four...thr- Reno felt himself stop, and his arms dangling. He opened his eyes and sees the ground swinging in front of him, and someone on the ground lying in a pool of blood.

"Would you lay off the cookies, Reno? You're getting heavy." A deep, familiar voice said from above him. Reno looked up to see Rude leaning out the window, grasping his leg.

"Rude!!" Reno shouted joyfully as Rude pulled him up. Once inside the building, Reno hugged the large black man tightly. "Yes! Thank you, thank you!!" He exclaimed.

"You're welcome." Rude sighed. Sometimes Reno was hard to put up with. Other times, really hard. "Now come on, they're getting away with Shin-ra." Rude broke away from Reno's embrace and headed out the door.

"Oh right," Reno said, running after him. "Where's Elena?"

"Well...with Tseng." Rude said, with a hint of dismay in his voice.

"Where's Tse-...oh" Reno remembered. I guess she's not really over him, Reno thought. "But the rep and the intrud-"

"Argento and Rosso. Traveling north on a motorcycle along with Shin-ra. We've got one person chasing them now, and another 2 cutting them off."  
"So what do we-"  
"we get Tseng in a hospital, then we follow. The ambulance is on its way."

They rushed downstairs and out the building where Elena was on her knees over a pool of blood, centered around a broken, bruised, and bloody Tseng.

"No...No, please God, no..." Elena muttered, tears streaming down her face. Reno silently kneeled next to her and embraced her warmly, holding and petting her head against his chest. "I...I just...please, no..." she sobbed into Reno's chest. She was eventually drowned out by the wails of the ambulance.

"Come on, you two," Reno said as the paramedics hoisted Tseng away. "It's time to go."

Elena POV: Silent Grief

The funeral was two days after Tseng's death. Shin-ra, Reeve, and all the Turks were there. Verdot even showed up, and even more surprisingly did the eulogy. I suppose it's a sad thing when the student dies before their master. I won't get the chance for that, luckily. Afterwards the repast was just as well attended and fairly lively. Light music, food, people sitting and talking. Although it was happier than I cared for.

"Hay, Elena!" I heard Reno walk up behind me, but I pretended not to hear him and walked away. It may've been mean, but I just couldn't face him right now. I walked to the alley side of the funereal home, to get away from everyone else, only to find my sister sitting against the wall, staring at a piece of paper in her hand. It was a good two minutes before she noticed that I was there. She stood up, folded the paper in thirds, and pressed it against my chest.

"Give it to the new boss." She said. I looked at there title printed on the paper and one word jumped out at me: Resignation.

"Sis, you're-"

"I'm going to work alone from now on. No one run this team of gun-totting dogs like Tseng did. Not even you, his little pet student."

Reno's POV: Un-funny Seriousness-osity

Tseng's funeral had quite a turnout. He was well liked, I guess. The party afterwards was pretty cook too. Not exactly a rave, but it wasn't the emofest you'd expect for someone who just died. Well, except for one person.

"Hey Elena!" I called, walking over to her. Just as I called, she began to walk away. Maybe she didn't hear me. Nah, she did. So what was with the snubbing? Probably still not over the whole thing, what with all that's happened. I decided to give her a little more time.

Ten minutes later, sure enough, she pulled up a seat next to me then slid her arms around my waist, and leaned against me, sighing. I saw a small piece of paper in her chest pocket, there was and "R" printed on the front….'Resignation'? Nah, that couldn't be it, this wouldn't be something that Elena'd just quit from.

"Feeling better?" I asked

"A little" she sighed. "Sorry about before."

"It's a' right. Couldn't expect you to be completely over it in just a day or two."

"It's gonna be different here without him," she said rather gravely.

"Yeah," I responded. I could see her staring into space, remembering him. I thought it'd be best to change the subject. "uh, so, what do you think of what the rookies pulled off saving Shin-ra like that?"

"One, they shouldn't have made Shin-ra do anything. I mean he's the boss _and_ the hostage! And they blew up a car!" she seems to perk up at that. I guess she kinda likes pointing out people's faults. Oh well, what ever makes her happy. "But, I did hear that your little protégé did very well."

"Well of course. Follow greatness and you will be great." I joked. We sat there and continued talking for the rest of the day, in fact it was dark we decided to leave and-

Hey, wait. Rude wasn't there. Where the heck did he go?


End file.
